1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting means in the form of a carrier or holder for objects such as cylindrical or part-cylindrical articles, for example metal cans or other containers of beverages and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
Very often e.g. in outdoor, barbecue, sporting or picnic events and functions the possessor of a cylindrical, or partially cylindrical (e.g. a beverage container) article wishes to set it down so as to leave his or her hands free for other purposes such as for holding and eating a plate of food or, at a shop or outdoor kiosk where counter or bench space may be in short supply or non-existent, to handle a wallet or purse and money and change while making purchases. Thus, a convenient temporary holder for articles such as beverage containers would be most helpful.